A Story To Be Told
by Xsapphire blueX
Summary: Two unlikely lovers. One story to be told. Sorry summery sucks, this story is not as serious as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story I feel should not be taken seriously as a story. I'm just using it as an escape from my life. For people that maybe waiting for chapters in other stories I am very sorry I have extreme writers block.**

**I know that Sara and Cho may seem like a very unlikely couple but in my (crazy) mind they are perfect for each other.**

**It mentions a family I imagine Sara to have growing up and life.**

**I hope it's not to not confusing. There will times it is that is pure fluff and other times more serious. **

**Dear Sara,**

** I wanted to let you know that the CBI team will be coming your way with a case connection. I know we discussed how we would act if this kind of situation was too take place and really do feel that this was the best decision for both of us... But I wonder could we flirt? And act like we know each other without telling anyone about our relationship?**

** The reason being is that Jane made a comment on my way of being unemotional and if he could see me flirting with a beautiful, sexy, and incredible woman like yourself it may make him be for a loss of words for once in his life. I know it maybe childish and unprofessional but for once I just want to see that smug smile be wiped off his face. It is of course up to you my love.**

** We will arrive at the lab tomorrow. Even under these circumstances I can't wait to see you I'm sure we will be able to sneak away for awhile after the case is closed ;) **

** Love Always,**

**Cho**

I read over the e-mail for the third time and smiled for two reasons:

Cho was coming to town.

Flirting on the job? Not like my Kimball at all!

Cho and my relationship, to a stranger would be a very confusing and strange one, even to people who feel they know us well.

Cho and I meet when we were six. Funny story, some kid was making fun of his name in the school playground and at the time I thought that it was the biggest crime ever so... I... um... punched him in the nose. Of course Cho did not appreciate it at the time and tried to push me away but I for some reason unknown to everyone- myself included- I latched on to him like roots to the earth. He gave up trying to resist after awhile and we quickly became best-friends.

The kids, at school didn't understand so they did the only thing that they could do- tease. Cho didn't care but I'm sad to admit that it got to me at times. I talked to him about it and he gave me the best advice anyone to date has ever given me 'don't listen to them. Their words are only as powerful as you make them'. That is some powerful advice coming from anyone let alone a six-year-old!

Our family life was as bad as each other. My father abused my mother, my four brothers and myself. The only one he did not abuse was my little sister, she was the apple of his eye of course she was unaware of any of this as she was only two-years-old when my mother killed my father for killing one of my brothers, the eldest- Chad.

Cho's home life has mysterious parts to me. What I do know is that his father was a heavy drinker and liked to slap him about from the time he could walk till the time the social services took him away when he was seven- around the same time my siblings and I were taken into system. As far as I can tell he never heard from his father since, but Cho does not like to talk about that part of his life.

Cho grew up with me and my family. We think of him as family.

My twin brother, Simon- other than myself- would be closest with him. Simon is a good soul, he is self-less, trustworthy, understanding and most importantly kind. He is so kind that he would never say a bad word against someone who hurt him or bullied him. His kindness can also be a curse, as he allows people to walk all over him. Simon has done well for himself; he is a doctor. As soon as he was qualified enough he applied for a job in Africa looking after the poor and the sick. In the process he has permanently broken his own heart but has never looked back. I don't understand how he is my brother let alone twin but Cho say's we are equal in our kindness and our ability to take things to heart... I don't believe him though.

My brother, Chad was only a year-older than Simon and myself when he met his untimely death. He is to date the bravest person I know. He always tried to protect us from our father... which is why he was killed. Father caught wind of my friendship with Cho. He slapped me and called me a slut. Chad could not let him call me this so he fought back and got himself killed. Precise to say I blame myself. After his death I became the strong one that looked after the family.

My brothers, Nate and Lance are identical twins. They are two troublesome pranksters at heart, with the ability to make anyone laugh (even Cho). They just love to take the hand** (A/N for those who may not know 'take the hand' is metaphors in a way for make fun of.) **of Cho and myself but we didn't mind we just laughed it off.

Nate, even with his prankster, fun-loving ways joined the marine's as soon as he hit eighteen. Growing-up he was a history-buff, he just loved learning about the different wars and reasons behind the war but most of all he was fascinated with the countless unsung heroes that gave their lives for their country, some that would never see their loved ones again and some that would come back a changed man (or woman) sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. History was the only subject he felt he could do well in that school as he is dyslexic and was never given the help he needed in school and often felt like he was a complete idiot **(A/N I mean no disrespect, I'm dyslexic myself and know how hard it can be)** even though he is not. He has a good heart and has won many awards for his bravery in the battle field. He idealized Chad and thought of him has his greatest hero. He is a great marine and I am proud to call him my brother.

Lance, again even with his prankster, fun-loving ways got himself a very serious job when he grew up. He became a Marine Biologist. His main field of expertise is Marine mammals and marine reptiles but he is well educated in all areas and keeps up-to-date with anything to do with his job. A couple months back he got the opportunity of a life time... A chance to travel around the world in his own ship with a first class crew, observing the behaviour of dolphins! Honestly, I am more proud of him than I thought I'd ever be.

Finally little Julia, I have a family of doctors, scientists and heroes but I can honestly say I am more proud of her than any other sibling. This is because she is normal. She grew up into a beautiful woman that got married and started a family. She has a trusting nature that I feared would get her in trouble some day. She, like Simon is a loving and understanding person. She is also bubbly and fun-loving. As a child she clung to me to raise her which I did. Oh the stories I could tell! She became an art teacher and married a marine named Dean, a good man that Nate introduced her to. She gave birth to two beautiful children named Dylan and Jake. She is currently expecting a third child.

I know it may have been unfair of us but we hide the real way of how we ended up foster care from Julia. We told her that Dad, Mum and Chad were killed in a car accident. I know that she has a right to know the truth but we wanted to protect her from that truth. We told her how Dad and Mum loved her very, very much. I know it is cruel to tell her that Mum is dead even though she is doing life imprisonment for killing are father but again we are doing it to protect her. Mother, is a very emotionally unstable person. Honestly, we blame her for everything. She didn't have to stay with him; she could have left him and took us with her, to protect us like a mother should. Even though I do blame myself for Chad's death, I blame her more

When Julia, asks us about them we only tell her good things about our parents and Chad (there are only good things to say about Chad).

Well back to Cho, we shared are first kiss at the age of eleven. Nothing happened with us as we were too embarrassed to admit our feelings. He was a great baseball player but got mixed up with the wrong people... the "Avon Park Playboys". I tried to warn him that it was a bad idea to get mixed up with people like that but would he listen? No.

He eventually, came to his senses and got out of the gang. He also spent time in juvenile hall, until leaving to serve in the United States Army's Special Forces. Before he left we admitted are feelings for each other. I told him I'd wait for him which I did. While he was in the army I was in college. I never looked at another guy until we had a fight and broke up for three months. I got into a rebound relationship that never lasted longer than three dates.

We worked out are problems and got back together when he left the army. We were together for the rest of college life and a year into my career in a Coroner's office. We broke up again after a tragic accident that I hate to discuss. We did always remain friends.

In attempt to fully get over him I tried to convince myself that I was in love with one Gilbert Grissom. It worked for a while but after an accident that nearly took my life, my last thought was Cho.

I contacted Cho and asked did he want to try again. He said he dreamed of this moment.

So we have been together now a year and a half without incident.

We talk every day, fly out when we can and listen to each other. We hide nothing from each other. I know that its cliché for the woman to say that her boyfriend does not hide things from her but it's true. Cho is an honest man and would never intentionally hurt me.

The week ahead is going to be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day S-pov

I was called into work early to get caught up in on the case the CBI agent's would be consulting on. They sent over the files beforehand.

It was a case of two foster children that got kidnapped and one body was found in Vegas two days ago. A boy and a girl they are brother and sister. Well half brother and sister. They were last seen in the playground outside her school in San Francisco. The CBI was specially requested for the case.

They were missing a week before a body was discovered.

The kid's mother was also a very heavy drinker. What made them go into the system was the mother drove to the school with her daughter drunk. She was six times over the legal limit it was a miracle she made it to the school alive.

No father seems to be in the picture for either child.

The boy, Parker is eleven. We formally knew him as John Doe. We found him dumped in an ally way behind a strip club with a gunshot to the head wrapped in a rug.

The girl, Talia is only eight-years-old. She's still in the wind.

Hum interesting... Talia is in the same class as my nephew Dylan.

It's a good thing that I'm lead on this investigation.

_Knock, knock_

I turned to see Cho standing at the doorway looking as handsome as ever. It took me all my will power not to wrap myself around him.

"Hey you" He said softly

"Hey yourself" I replied "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Van Pelt and Rigsby stayed at headquarters to keep an eye on tip lines or whatever I wasn't really listening. Lisbon is meeting with that Ecklie guy you don't like and were Lisbon is Jane is. So I decided to come here to see what you got so far." He answered while walking in the room "So what you got?"

"How do you know I got something?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"I heard you say 'hum' that cute little habit of yours only happens when you've got something." He told me looking me straight in the eye

I blushed and adverted my eyes "The little girl, Talia is in Dylan's class."

"Your nephew? Julia's Kid?" Cho asked looking surprised

"No my other sister's kid" I teased

"Ha-ha very funny" Cho pouted looking hurt

"What's funny?" Catherine asked waking in with Warrick and Nick behind her

"Oh nothing, just my sarcastic ways" I replied

"You must be the CBI agent" Warrick said eyeing Cho

"Yea, special agent Kimball Cho" Cho said shaking Warrick's hand

"Warrick Brown" Rick replied grasping his hand

"Nick Stokes" Nick said extending a hand which Cho shock promptly

"Catherine Willows, I'd say it's nice to meet you but that may be inapposite in the current circumstances." Catherine said in her flirtatious way, shaking his hand

Cho- God bless him- didn't even notice her openly flirting with him and turned back to me. Goodman.

"So how did you find the body?" Cho asked

"Well we found the body dumped at in an ally way behind a strip club with a gunshot to the head wrapped in a rug. He was clothed the clothes he was reported missing in. A red shirt, grey hoodie and faded blue jeans. His stomach content showed that was feed and hydrated regularly during his abduction which could give us hope that Talia is still alive." I told him

"Starting without us Sara?" Grissom asked walking in with Sofia, a brown haired woman I presumed to be Lisbon and a blonde haired man I presumed to be the infamous Patrick Jane.

Sofia smirked looking away.

"Well sir, with all due respect I asked Sara about the body of the little boy" Cho told him

Cho was giving him one his icy glares

"Ok then, you must be Sara Sidle the lead CSI on the case. I'm Special agent Teresa Lisbon" Lisbon shaking my hand

"Patrick Jane" Jane said shaking "And it seem you already meet agent Cho"

Jane eyed Cho curiously

"Nice to meet you both. Well as I was telling agent Cho we found the body dumped at in an ally way behind a strip club with a gunshot to the head wrapped in a rug. He was clothed the clothes he was reported missing in. A red shirt, grey hoodie and faded blue jeans. His stomach content showed that was feed and hydrated regularly during his abduction which could give us hope that Talia is still alive. Also from reading over Talia file I realised that she is in my nephew's class in San Francisco. I think it would be worth calling him to see if he noticed anything that day, but it up to you agent Lisbon. The kids really observant, wants' to be a CSI when he gets older" I told her, smiling softly at the thought of my nephew

"Ok that sounds like a good idea. Put it on speaker" Lisbon

I saw the confused looks from my colleges; most likely confused from fact I have a family.

I took out my phone and dialled Julia's Home phone "just so you guys know my sister is a bucket full of crazy"

"Hello?" Julia's soft voice flouted out of my phone and around the room

"Hey Julie" I said smiling

"Oh, hello Sara! So you do know how to use a phone!" Julia said sarcastically

I laughed "Julia!"

"Ok I'm sorry, please don't show the kid's the video's of 'the adventure's of drunk Julia' when their older" She begged

"Oh I won't but Nate and Lance will. Anyway I would love to talk to you all day but I have to talk Dylan" I told her

"Wait is he a suspect in a case?" Julia asked mocking a gasp

"No Julie, If it was a case of the 'missing gummy bear' then maybe" I laughed

"Ok as long he's not a suspect. I'll get him. Guess who's pregnant!" she said excitedly

"I hope it hasn't been that long since we last talked that you forgot you already told me you're pregnant!" I said laughing

The guys were looking at me like I was crazy but I don't care. I love my family.

"Oh that's right you do know I'm pregnant! You won't believe what Jake said asked me the last time Dean was home!" she said

"What?" I asked biting my lip

Knowing that little rascal it was probably some innocently rude.

"Why are you getting so fat mommy?" she said giggling

I had to cover my mouth to stop laughing "Oh my god I love that kid. What did Dean say?"

"Yea, mommy why?" Julia laughed "well anyway here's Dylan. Dylan your Aunty Sara wants to talk to you. Sara call me later k? Miss you and love you"

"K sweetie, miss you and love you" I relied

"Hey Aunty Sara" Dylan sweet innocent voice came through the phone

"Hey Dil, I wanted to ask about a girl in your class, Talia pine? Do you know her?" I asked

"Yea, she's my best-friend" Dylan said "Not allot of kids like her in school. They say she's weird because she doesn't have a proper home, but she's really nice!"

Awe he's sweet on her.

"Honey, can you remember the last time you saw her?" I asked softly

"Um yea she was leavening the school around five. I was there because of book club, so was she. She ran up to a blue car talked to the diver then ran back to me to tell me goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I asked

"Yea, she told me her dad was going to take her and her brother away. Why Aunty Sara what's going on?" Dylan asked

"Dylan, this is very important did Talia tell you were they were going and did you see the driver of the car or the licence plates to the car?"

"Yea she said he was bringing them to a house by a lake, I think she said Lake Mead. Um he looked scary; he has black hair, a crocked nose, and a scar under his right eye. I got the licence plates as well, they are..." He told me, Nick noted down the plates and left to run them "are you looking for Talia?"

"Yea, sweetie we are and you have no idea how much you have helped us out" I told him

"When you find Talia, tell her your my aunty and she can trust you" He said "And bring her home safe please"

"Ok sweetie, your such a brave boy. I love you dearly"

"I love you to Aunty Sara. I guess you have to go?" He asked

"Yea sweetie, but I have to say you will make a great CSI some day. Bye honey" I told him honestly

"Thank-You and talk to you later" and with that he hung up

"Well that was very helpfull. Your Nephew has a good eye" Lisbon smiled at me "Do we know who the father is?"

"There is no name on either birth certificate. Although we know that Parker and Talia have two different fathers, which could be the reason he was killed"

"But why take him in the first place?" Sofia asked

"To gain Talia's trust" Cho answered

Nick came back in

"I got a hit with the plates. The names Steven Gordan, he as a record sheet a mile long. He has a house by route 93 near Lake Mead.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jane asked

We got to the house with a warrant.

It was Brass, Lisbon, Jane, Cho and I that went.

Brass banged on the door "Steven Gordan! Open up we have a warrant to search your house"

The man my Nephew described opened the door

He was wearing a pair of sweats and that was it. He looked like he just got out of bed.

"What?" He asked groggily

"Step aside Mr. Gordan we have a warrant to search your house" Lisbon order

He grimly let us in. Jane and Lisbon stayed with him while Brass, Cho and I searched the house.

Cho and I took the upstairs. We cleared each room except the room at the bottom of the hall.

"Ready?" I whispered

He nodded and opened the door

I stepped in with my gun pointed down

Cho followed swiftly.

The room was small and plain, the bed was beside the window, a bag beside the bed and a child like lump in the bed.

"Clear" Cho called out

Talia stirred but didn't wake.

We put our guns away, Cho went to get Brass and I approached Talia.

"Talia, sweetheart? Wake up" I said softly

"Hum?" Came the sleepy reply

"Talia, my name is Sara Sidle. I'm your friends Dylan's Aunty, I'm here to take you home" I told her softly

"Dylan?" she asked groggily

"Yea, sweetheart he's worried about you" I said

"Where's Daddy?" she asked

_Oh no_

In separate car we took the Talia and Steven back to the LVPD.

Cho and Brass were to interrogate Gordan while I interviewed Talia.

"So Dylan asked you to look for me?" Talia asked hugging a teddy to her chest.

"In a way, yes. He told me to tell you that you can trust me" I told her

"Dylan talks about you allot, I already know I can trust you." She said

"So, when did your dad make contact with you?" I asked

"Two months ago" she told me

"How did he approach you?"

"One day, after school I went to the park. It was a lovely sunny day and I wanted to read on my favourite bench. It's on a little hill beside a tree. I was reading when he came up to me he sat down and looked at me. He asked me my name because he thought I looked liked like someone he knew. I told him my brother doesn't like me talking to strangers. He said that that my brother sounded like a very smart guy but he only asked because I reminded him of his daughter, Talia. I told him that was my name. After that we meet every day and talked."

"When did you tell Parker about meeting your dad?"

"A week ago, Daddy asked if I wanted to come live with him. I asked if Parker could come too. Daddy didn't like the idea at first but I begged. I won't leave without Parker, Daddy agreed. Parker was angry at me but when I told him Daddy was taking him to he seemed to feel better. He didn't want to be left behind- which is why I thought it strange that he ran away."

Tears were forming in her eyes now. I won't push her.

"Why did Parker run away?"

"I don't know. I woke up yesterday and he was gone. Daddy told me that sometimes people just let you down but Parker would never do that to me. Did... Did Daddy hurt Parker? Please tell me the truth" Tears were sliding down her cheeks

I looked in her eyes and saw not a little girl, but a girl like myself that just wants the truth.

"I'm very sorry to tell you that Parker is dead" I told her softly

"Killed?" She asked

"Yea"

"Why are you telling me this? When I was first taken into care no one told me anything" she asked curiously

"I was in care too. I wished everyday they would tell me the truth"

"You were in care?"

"Yea, since I was seven"

"Dylan's mum too? And Uncle's"

"Yea all of us"

"So you know what it's like?" she asked looking at me through her eyelashes

"Yea, hated every second of it. I especially hated the social workers that pretended to care."

"Me too! They treat me like an idiot!" She smiled though her tears "Dylan was right about you, you're the nicest adult ever! You don't treat me like a child like every other adult I know."

"The only people I treat like a child are the people the act like children" I told her smiling

"What's going to happen to me now? I won't survive without Parker" She exploded into tears

She held onto her teddy like it was her last chance at survival as her sobs shook her body.

One thing I'm good at is giving a comforting word.

I put my hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me and suddenly her arms were flung around me and she was crying on my shoulder.

I patted her back and let her cry. Like I wish someone let me do way back when.


End file.
